Dimátágmigo
Classification and Dialects A language with only 56 semantic words. dimátágmigo - Language di(new word marker) má(self / I ) tág(action) mi(sound) go(world) You can write the semantic words separately since they all start with "d"+ vowel marker, "di má tág mi go" is still language. Phonology Consonants * b,d,g,gl,h,k,kn,l,m,my,n,p,q,r,s,sh,sp,t,ts,v,w,y,z,' ,f * /b d g gl h k kn l m mʲ n p kʷ ɾ s ʃ sp t ts v w j z ʔ f/ Vowels * o,á,é,i,u,ó,ey,u'i,é'a,uy * /o a ɛ i u ɔ ej uʔi ɛʔɐ uj/ Writing System * b,d,g,gl,h,k,kn,l,m,my,n,p,q,r,s,sh,sp,t,ts,v,w,y,z,' ,f * /b d g gl h k kn l m mʲ n p kʷ ɾ s ʃ sp t ts v w j z ʔ f/ * o,á,é,i,u,ó,ey,u'i,é'a,uy * /o a ɛ i u ɔ ej uʔi ɛʔɐ uj/ Grammar Nouns Nouns cannot start with the verb marker "zá", may start with the "kó" marker. Example: * (di)-qá-go : star (light + world) * (di)-kó-wá-go : Sentence (word + change + world) Pronouns *"Si" if Subject of the Sentence and "Tsá" if Object of the Sentence. Cases Possessive, Naming and Foreign cases Nominative and Accusative cases can be used but are usually used only with formal speech and pronouns. Verbs Verbs all start with (di)-zá. When a word like "pé" (towards) is used the object is before the tense if if it is just a pronoun. Example: * (di)- záráspá S pé O nuT - to love (verb+emotion+good+S+towards+O+time+T) * (di)- záre S nuT O - to have / to be / to be in a state of (verb+state+S+time+T+O) * S- subject * O- Object * T- Tense Tenses Tenses are put after the "nu" word in the verbs. Syntax When it has a pronoun the verb word absorbs it into the formation of the verb. * I loved her : di záráspá má(I) pé sipá(Her) nukná To form a question simply put the word "dizé" which means lit. "question" into the beginning of the sentence. * Did I love her? : dizé di záráspá má pé sipá nukná? If there are more than one verb in the sentence, the tense is put behind the first verb that agrees with it, also the "and" particle to join clauses is not used in this language. * Di(si)má dinuvén dizáhi dizávó dizákubá ditsámápá * Di(si)má(I subject) dinuvén(tense future) dizáhi(bind) dizávó(initialize) dizákubá(input) ditsámápá(You object) * I shall bind, initialize and input you If the subject of the sentence is also the object of the sentence we don't mark it nor repeat it. * Dimá dinuvén dizáhi dizávó dizákubá * Dimá(I subject+object) dinuvén(tense future) dizáhi(bind) dizávó(initialize) dizákubá(input) * I shall bind, initialize and input myself Lexicon Primary words Secondary Words All starting with "di" marker * qá-go: star(n) * má-tág-mi-go: language(n) * kó-wá-go: sentence(n) * spá-vó: Hello lit.Good+start * mápá-spá: Thank you. lit. You good * vó-qá dó-qá-go: East lit. Source+light Star * kná-qá dó-qá-go: West lit. End+light Star * wey-qá: Darkness lit. not+Light * vó-wey-qá dó-qá-go: North lit. Source+darkness Star * kná-wey-qá dó-qá-go: South lit. End+darkness Star Colors * gé-uy: black(n) * gé-pá: blue(n) * gé-lu: green(n) * gé-mi: red(n) * gé-pá-lu-mé: white(n) * gé-lu-mé:yellow(n) * gé-pá-lu: magenta(n) * gé-pá-mé:cyan(n) * gé-pá-uy: dark blue(n) * gé-pá-lu-mé-uy:grey(n) Verbs If subject is not represented it means it is before the verb. * zá-re-S-nu-T O - to have / to be / to be in a state of(v) * zá-rá-spá-S-pé-O-nuT - to love(v) * zá-rá-bu-S-pé-O-nuT - to hate(v) * zá-wá-O-nuT - to change / to modify(v) * zá-hi-O-nuT - to bind / to combine / to connect(v) * zá-pá-hi-nuT - to combine into one(v) * zá-ku-bá-O-nuT - to input / to give a response/ to interact a response(v) * zá-yé-O-gli-2O-nuT - to separate O from 2O (v) * zá-yé-S-gli-O-nuT - to separate the S from O (v) * zá-yé-O-pé-2O-nuT - to bring together the O to 2O (v) * zá-yé-S-pé-O-nuT - to bring together the S to O (v) Example text * Now the whole world had one language and a common speech. * dinuvó disivu'igo dizárenukná diróguy dimátágmigo dihi diróguy dikózáku. * dinuvó(present) disivu'igo(subject full world) dizárenukná(verb state past) diróguy(one) dimátágmigo(language) dihi(combine) diróguy(one) dikózáku(word verb interact). * As people moved eastward, they found a plain in Shinar and settled there. * Diyóhá dizáyépénukná divóqá dóqágo, disipáhá dizáhunukná ditsálému dipé déShinar dihi dizáweyyéglinukná dilé. * (People moved+towards light+source star, they perceived space+order towards Shinar and not+moved+away space) * Hello, how are you guys? * Dispávó, dizé dimápáhá diyóhá dizárenuvó? * (good+start, question you+plural humans verb+state+present) * Fine thanks and you? * Dispáspi dimápáspá. Dizé Dimápá Dispáspi? * (good+spirit you+good. question you good+spirit) Category:Languages Category:Oligosynthetic conlangs